Nighthunter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: Beasts A Nighthunter is a quadrupedal predator with long claws, powerful fanged jaws, and a tail. Its hide is composed of thousands of tiny, reflective scales that are capable of diffusing energy attacks, including blaster fire and normal fire. Nighthunters are believed to stem from some mutant offshoot of another species and, as a result, they can vary in coloration and form, but all retain the same basic shape. It's unknown how the Nighthunter developed its Force powers. Its abilities are primarily focused on hunting and tracking. Because their hide reflects blaster fire as well as normal fire, hunting Nighthunters is a troublesome endeavor. Unscrupulous poachers or hunters are prone to using poison to eradicate these pests. Nighthunters are nearly impossible to train and cannot be domesticated or controlled. However, a Nighthunter's wildness is offset by its strange tendency to bond with a single sentient being. Although this bonding does not result in the sentient being being able to control the creature, it does allow the individual to interact with the Nighthunter in a friendly manner. Over time, a Nighthunter eventually accepts the bonded sentient's friends or allies as "Members of the Pack," although this usually translates to the Nighthunter simply not attacking them on sight. Nighthunters are incredibly protective of their young, which they produce in small litters every couple of years. A Nighthunter's bonded friend can safely handle these young, but a Nighthunter will lash out at any perceived threat from someone else. Nighthunter Encounters The Old Republic sought to have Nighthunters exterminated. However, many of the Nighthunters that were originally captured for breeding or training escaped or were otherwise released back into the wild, and their numbers have rebounded. Nighthunters can be found on almost any planet. Pirates and other unsavory types sometimes relocate Nighthunters to the terrain around their planetside bases, allowing them to roam the grounds freely in search of interlopers. While Nighthunters are never found traveling with a sentient being as a pet, heroes might encounter a Nighthunter living alongside some hermit or exile, having claimed him or her as a member of the pack. The relationship between a Nighthunter and its bonded sentient is one of allies- the person may not have any way to control the beast. Nighthunter Statistics (CL 8) Medium Beast 9 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '+6; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Scent, Perception: +7 Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 22 Hit Points: 76, Damage Reduction: 10 vs Energy and Fire, Damage Threshold: 23 Offense '''Speed: '''8 Squares '''Melee: '''Bite +8 (1d6+6) '''Melee: '''Claw (2) +8 (1d4+6) 'Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grapple: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Pin Force Power Suite (Use the Force +9): Battle Strike (2), Negate Energy, ''Surge'' Species Traits: Bonus Feat (Force Sensitivity), Low-Light Vision, Scent Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 14, Constitution 18, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 17, Charisma 10 'Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Pin, Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Stealth) Skills: Stealth +16, Use the Force +9 Abilities Scent: Nighthunters ignore Concealment and Cover when making Perception checks to Notice opponents within 10 squares, and they take no penalty from poor visibility when Tracking.